Beast Boy's Big Secret
by HouseObbsessed44
Summary: B.B told Cy he has a crush! But shold he have? But now Raven has some felling to, what will this lead to? Thanks for all reviwes! Pleas R&R! Now with Star Robin! Chapter 4 now up.
1. His crush

Hey everyone! O.K this is my first t.t fic so be brutal! Tell me any and all mistakes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the teen titans! Sobs loudly But I wish I did! Boohoo!

Now on with the story!

Beast Boys Big Secret!

Chapter One

Robin pushed the snooze button his clock and got up. But before he reached the bathroom door he heard a crash out side and heard Cyborg chanting

"B.B's got a crush!" in a singsong tune.

"Shut up you stupid tin man or I'm going to shut you down permanently!" Beast Boy was yelling. Robin sighed and went to attempt to settle the feud. (Emprises on the word attempt.)

"Hey, HEY, HEY!" Robin yelled at the emerald green rhino chasing a now terrified looking Cyborg who was shooting a blue beam out of his right arm.

"Azerath Motrion Zinthos!" all of the sudden black and white ropes sprang out of nowhere and bound both CY and B.B high up in the air.

"I. Was. Trying. To. Meditate." Raven said through clenched teeth. Beast boy got as red as a tomato and gave Cyborg a 'you-say-something-I- kill-you' kind of look and robin looked a Cyborg to see he looked like he was going to explode. He was biting his bottom lip and looked like he was holding back a _whole_ lot of laughing.

"H-h-hey R-raven! What's up!?" Beast boy studerd in a high squeaky voice. Robin and raven raised an eyebrow. Cyborg burst out laughing and raven asked,

"WHAT is so funny?"

"NOTING!" Beast boy yelled in CY's face as he stopped.

"Riiiiiight, well keep it down out here" she then said over her shoulder "our easel." After that she fazed thought the floor and Cyborg burst out laughing.

Yeah, real short. So sue me! Oh… Unless you are from Warner brothers or something then ignore that last remark! And for you wondering there will be **NO TERRA AND BEASTBOY IN THIS STORY!!!! I DOUGHT SHE'LL EVER GET IN THIS STORY!!** DIE TERRA, DIE!!! Yes I am _somewhat_ sane… _when_ I take my medication. What? Oops… the voices in my head said I _Forgot _to take my med's this morning.

Man in long white coat: There you are! Don't you want to go back to your nice, soft, room with me?

Me: NO!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Run's down the rode with sign in the air) SAVE THE WAHLES!!!

Man in white coat: Hey! Get back here! (Scene closes to vary small hole. Amanda pop's out oh small beak in screen.)

Amanda my best friend: A T-T-A T-T-T-That's all folks!


	2. We need a new tea pot

Hey everyone I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed on the last chapter. Thank you: Zodiac kitty, SushiChica, Silverkid, BBcomedygirl, Instant Coffee, MoonFireFire, Antimatter Manticore, and LordoftheBloodyHand  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me admit it again!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"O.K. guys. What's up?" "Nothings up! Why do you ask?!" Beast boy said in a high squeaky voice. "Beast Boy..." Robin asked suspiciously "..why is your voice so high?" "NOTHING!" Beast Boy yelled as his head grew amie style. He then turned into a green ferret and ran down the hall. "Cyborg. WHAT is going on?!" Robin asked as a vein started emerging on his forehead. "Yo, Dude calm down before that ting pop's! B.B just told me he has a crush on Raven." "0.o" "You jerk!" suddenly beast boy fell from the ceiling and landed on top of Cy. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" he yelled as he jump to his feet. "And you believed him?" "Shut up bird boy!" Beast Boy said Robin gave him a piercing stare but said nothing. "Nooooooo... I promised I wouldn't tell Raven." Cyborg said with a victorious smirk on his face. But that faded quickly as he felt hot T-rex breathe on his face. He opened his eyes and sweat dropped. The dinosaur gave a wide grin and started chasing Cyborg down the hall. Robin chuckled and went to get ready for the day.   
  
"Morning yall." Cyborg said as he came into the kitchen. "MORNING! Who wants tofu eggs and bacon?" Beast boy asked as he walked into the kitchen. "EWWWW!" everyone said. B.B fell down Amie style. He sat down to eat his breakfast Raven: poor B.B I wish some one liked his stupid eggs, but he is cute when he's sad. Suddenly ravens hair flew back and the tea pot exploded and everyone was showered with hot water but lucky it wasn't boiling yet. "Hey Raven, what's up?" Robin asked as he passed out towels to the team. But Raven had already fazed through the floor.  
  
MORE REVIEWS! MUST HAVE MORE!! 


	3. The roof

It's a beautiful warm sunny Friday during school (I'm sick! I fell like crap! But I will write on, just for you!)and what am I doing? Sitting on my Butt writing for you lazy jerks! Lol! Just kidding! I love you reviewers! But **YOU **people who just read it then just go on about your beans!!! Yes this story sucks so deal with it Pit-snifers! (Thank you Gizmo for all those insulting phrases! LOL)

Chapter #3

"Raven? What's up? You kind of freaked out in the kitchen." Beast boy called from the other side of the roof. Raven was so startled that she fell out of the air and landed flat on her sensor.(I don't curs!)

"Whoa! Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said as he swetroped. "I just wanted to make shure you where okay."

"I'm fine." She said in a motone voice as she lifted herself up without looking at him. _Why am I trying? _Beastboy asked himself_ she's never going to feel the same way. She **can't **feel the same way. If she showed the emotion of love the tower would probably blow up. _

"Are you shure your okay?" he asked timidly

"I'm Fine." She said coldly _Why is he even trying? Even though I do have more feeling for him than the rest of the boys I can never show it. _

She thought this so fast it startled her and she, yet again, fell flat on her rear end.

"Raven!" Beastboy said as he ran over to her and helped her up. But she yanked her arm away.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked sharply.

"Because I...I-I'm ..." he stammered.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"Never mind." He said sounding hurt. He quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"Beastboy Wait. I'm sorry."

"Just forget it." he said hotly.

"Beastboy." But he was already down the stairs.

"Why is she so closed up?"

"Because of her powers."

"Why can't she let anyone in?"

"Because of her powers!"

Why, Why, Why?!" Beastboy

"**BECAUSE OF HER POWERS!**" Robin and Cyborg screamed at the same time. Beastboy covered his ears and cringed up.

"DUDE! You don't have to yell." Robin and Cyborg feel down amie style.

"Beastboy, some day she'll gain total control over her powers and then you can be together." Cyborg said comfortingly.

"I hope your right." He said sadly.

&$$&($#$#&$&(&&

Good? Sucks? Tell me what you think. This made me feel a little bit better. I'll try to get the next chapter up later today but I want at least 1 review first, so if you want to hear more than review! I think in the next chapter or to I'll go into the future when she can control her powers.

Love,

Birdy Girl.


	4. A Dignoses by Dr Cyborg

Yah! My first review for chapter #3! Now on with chapter 4! But first I would like to thank XxRavenxX for reviewing, Thanks so much it made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! Okay sorry the 2ed chapter was so short I'll try to make this one longer. Now, on with the 4th chapter! P.S, I changed my mind. I'm going to wait till about chapter 6 or 7 to go in the future. This Chapter is mainly focused on RobinStarfier! Tell me what you think about that idea!

4th chapter

"Cyborg, can I speak with you for a moment?" Starfier asked as she knocked on the door to Cyborg's room.

"Sure Star, Come and sit down." He said as he opened the door and got a chair out for her to sit down in.

"What's up?" Starfier raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Why do you inquire what is in the sky?" She asked confused. He chuckled slightly.

"I mean, what is the mater?"

"Oh, Cyborg! I fear something is horribly, horribly wrong with me!" She cried in almost a whisper. (A/N: Dose that phrase sound familiar? If someone figures out what episode that is from then they get a special prize!)

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Did you get hurt?" Cyborg asked in an alarmed voice.

"I do not know, but every time I walk by our when I talk to friend Robin I get the "stomach filled with flies of butter" as beastboy called it, and my cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Tell me friend Cyborg, am I... allergic to friend Robin?" She asked in a vary frightened voice. Cyborg thought about it for a moment and finally found out she meant that she got butterflies in her stomach and blushed every time Robin was around.

"Starfier, do you feel happy when you think about Robin?" He asked

"I feel jouyes when I think of all of our team mates." She replied.

"But do you feel EXTRA happy when you think about Robin?"

"Yes, but what dose that have to do with the present situation?" she asked. 'She seems like a small childe when she didn't understand what was going on.' Cyborg thought.

"Starfier, you ain't allergic to him. You are in love with him." Cyborg said quietly.

"'Love?' what is 'love'?" She asked in as anxious voice.

"Love is where you care for someone more than everyone else in the world." Cyborg said

"Ohhh.... On my planet that is called Kenceref. (A/N: That is pronoced 'Ken-care-of' see the 'Care of' part? Yaeh I just added the 'Ken' part for show.) What should I do about my love felling towards Robin?" She asked "I have never felt the love for any person other than my mother and my father."

"Well you should probably talk to Robin about it and see if he feels the same way as you do. And If he dose then you two can go on a date."

Starfier got a confused look on her face and asked

"Why would I want to take Robin to a tropical fruit? Dose he enjoy the taste of the 'date' fruit?"

"No..." He said laughing "when you go on a date that means that you go to the movies or a concert and usually dinner." When she herd this her face lit up and she looked like someone who had just got the best gift in the world.

"Thank you friend Cyborg! I am so happy that I am not sick or allergic to friend Robin." She said as she pulled him in to a bear hug that made it so he couldn't breath.

"You're... Welcome... can't... breathe...!" he said in a struggling voice.

"Oh... My apologies." She said as she let go of him and he sucked in as much air as possible.

"I believe that I will go and talk to him right now." So she left Cyborg with a looooooooot of repairs to do from the death grip of a hug.

------------------------

Well there is four pages. Are you happy now? I shure hope so because Its 12:00 m. and I need to get some sleep for the brown county fair tomorrow. I am sooooo excited! They have the round up, the boat, Parachute and TONS of food stands! It will be aswoem! If anybody lives near brown county Ohio and have never been to there fair YOU HAVE TO GO!! IT IS NOT A OPTION YOU **MUST, MUST, MUST, GO!!!** Yes I am a perinoioed freak! So just ignore every thing I say. LOL. Good nig...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (Snore).

My friend with white coat:(come's up behined me and grabs my shoulder) Hey will you come with me already!?!?! (I jolt awake and look around then I jerk away my shoulder.)

Me: NOOO!!! I HAVE TO GO TO THE FAIR TOWMAROW!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Man: FINE!! ILL GET YOU WHEN YOUR IN LINE FOR THE ROUND UP!!

ME: AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!! I'LL FLIE THERE INSTEAD!! WEEE!!!!! (Flies off to the fair and land's on the round up.)


End file.
